


Kit-Shrill

by LuciaIllunis



Series: Galra-Kit Keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blades of Marmora, BoM - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Empire, Galra Instinkt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith is a kit, Kit Keith, M/M, Nesting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaIllunis/pseuds/LuciaIllunis
Summary: Eigentlich sollte es eine einfache Mission werden. Rein, Bomben platzieren und raus aber es war nie so einfach und Keith schaffte es tatsächlich einmal nicht zum Schiff zurück. Was würde jetzt mit ihn passieren, würde jemand kommen und ihn holen oder würden sie ihn zurück lassen?





	Kit-Shrill

**Author's Note:**

> Kleine Info  
> Der Teil Spielt nach dem ersten Teil.

Keith rannte so schnell er konnte durch die Gänge des Galra-Empire Schiffes. Diese Mission sollte einfach werden aber eine der Bomben ist zu früh los gegangen und so hatten sie nicht nur ein Mitglied verloren, sondern flogen auch noch auf. 

Es war angedacht an einigen markanten Punkten die Bomben zu platzieren und alle gleichzeitig hochgehen zu lassen. Hätten sie alle angebracht, hätten sie das Schiff komplett zerstört aber es fehlte ein gutes drittel. 

Keith hatte noch schnell weiter Bomben angebracht, damit die Mission nicht ganz schief lief. Er hatte sich nachdem man sie entdeckte, auf den Maschinenraum konzentriert und wurde dort erwischt, seitdem rannte er um die feindlichen Soldaten abzuhängen. 

Er wusste das er schnell genug dafür war und auch gelenkig genug und zwei Dobosh hatte er noch um zurück zu kehren. Er würde es wahrscheinlich ganz knapp schaffen. 

Er rannte um die Ecke und ehe er reagieren konnte wurde er gegriffen. Es feindlicher General hatte ihn am Arm gepackt. Keith zögerte nicht und zog den Dolch, verwandelte ihn in Sekunden in sein Schwert und stach zu. 

Der General parierte sein Schlag und holte aus. Es entstand ein Kampf und Keith rannte die Zeit davon. 

'Noch 30 Ticks' hörte Keith aus seinen Funkgerät in der Maske. Das war sehr knapp und er musste den General abhängen. Er wollte grade wieder los rennen, weil genug Abstand war, doch als er den Gang entlang sah erkannte er, das er umstellt war. 

Er kam weder vor noch zurück. Er saß in der falle. '10 Ticks' hörte Keith und ihm war klar, sie würden ohne ihn gehen. Die Mission zählte und das Individuum war ersetzbar. 

Keith hob seinen Dolch bereit zu kämpfen aber nach kurzer Zeit verlor er. Er bekam am Rande mit, wie die Blades seinen Namen riefen und wo er war aber im Kampf konnte er nicht antworten. Der General war zu gut und er erwischte Keith immer wieder, aber keith erwischte ihn auch es ging so lange bis Keiths Welt schwarz wurde. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Pass ja auf dich auf!“ kam es von Antok, welcher Keith durch die Haare wuschelte. 

Alle vier Galra waren da um Keith viel Glück zu wünschen. Es war immer so, bevor Keith ging, verabschiedeten sie sich und wünschten ihn Glück. 

„Was soll den Passieren? So wie du mich trainierst kann es sowieso kaum jemand mit mir aufnehmen!“ lachte Keith. 

Antok trainierte ihn schon seit Monaten und bisher hatte er mehr als nur ein paar Fortschritte gemacht. Er war relativ gut und konnte es mit über der Hälfte der Mitglieder aufnehmen aber Antok und Kolivan waren noch etwas stärker. 

„Komm bald zurück Keith, ohne dich ist es so langweilig.“ stellte Thace fest und drückte ihn ganz fest. Ulaz streichelte ihn sanft durch die Haare. 

„Wenn du wieder da bist, lass mich dich richtig anschauen. Und wehe wenn du schlimmere Verletzungen hast Keith!“ kam es streng vom Arzt. Ulaz machte sich immer zu viele Sorgen aber auch er wusste wie stark Keith war. 

„Komm auf jeden Fall wieder.“ kam es erst von Kolivan. Dem Leader war bewusst, das jede Mission die Letzte sein könnte aber doch lies er Keith entscheiden, ob er gehen wollte. Keith hatte schon mitbekommen, das Kolivan einfache Missionen für ihn heraussuchte aber das war ihm recht. 

Keith wusste das sich alle Vier sehr um ihn Sorgten und es war ein schönes Gefühl. Jetzt wo Keith wusste wie es war eine Familie zu haben, würde er sicher nicht einfach auf einer Mission sterben. 

Auch hatte sich Keith vor kurzen erst wieder mit allen anderen vertragen. Team Voltron vermisste ihn auch schon wieder, und sie riefen täglich an um sich nach Keith zu erkundigen. Keith nahm es hin und genoss es sogar etwas. Noch nie lief es für ihn so gut. 

Nach weiteren Kuscheleinheiten, ließen sie Keith endlich in den Pod steigen und zu seiner Mission aufbrechen. Er freute sich schon auf die Rückkehr und die ganzen Kuscheleinheiten so wie immer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith schreckte auf, als Kaltes Wasser über ihn gegossen wurde. Er blinkte schnell und versuchte die Umgebung wahr zu nehmen. 

„Auch endlich wach!“ kam es spöttisch. Vor Keith stand der General, gegen welchen er gekämpft hatte. Keith knurrte und wollte sich auf ihn Stürzen aber als er aufstehen wollte bemerkte er, das er an der Wand mit Fesseln fixiert war. 

Er rüttelte daran aber es lockerte sich kein bisschen. Plötzlich kam ein tritt in seine Seite, Keith zischte schmerzerfüllt auf und sah wütend zu den General. 

„Wer hätte gedacht das so ein Winzling wie du so viel ärger machen würde.“ kam es spöttisch vom General. 

„Warte nur, wenn ich hier raus komme ist es dein Kopf den ich als erstes hole!“ knurrte Keith ihn an. 

„Hahaha, das wird noch witzig mit dir kleiner!“ lachte er. Der General ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, herein kamen zwei Druiden. Keith hasste sie, er wusste genau, wozu sie in der Lege waren und wollte eigentlich nicht am eigenen Leib spüren was sie tun könnten aber er hatte wohl keine Wahl. 

„Tötet ihn ja nicht, ich will auch noch etwas Spaß haben. Holt alles an Infos aus ihn was geht, sollte ja nicht so schwer sein!“ lachte der General und ging. Keith war allein mit den Druiden welche in ihren umhängen und der Maske, ganz ruhig da standen. 

Ohne etwas gesagt zu haben schoss der erste einen schwarzen Blitz durch Keith. Er versuchte nicht aufzuschreien aber es war schwerer als gedacht. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er auf, und sie fingen mit den Fragen an. 

Immer wenn Keith nicht antwortete kam wieder ihre Magie zum Einsatz und jedes Mal wurde es schmerzhafter und länger. Keith sagte aber nichts er würde absolut keine Informationen weiter geben. Nach einiger zeit schrie Keith vor Schmerz auf, er schrie so stark, das ihm die Kehle brannte und er heißer war. Die Druiden machten weiter, bis er einfach Ohnmächtig wurde. 

 

Immer wenn Keith wach wurde, waren die Druiden da und wiederholten ihre Tortur. Keith wusste nicht wie lange dies anhielt und wie lange er überhaupt da war, aber er wusste das es mindestens ein Tag war. 

Irgendwann verschwanden die Druiden und der General kehrte zurück. Keith sah ihn wütend an, hatte aber keine kraft, überhaupt zu knurren. Der General hockte sich vor ihm hin und sah ihn intensiv an. 

„Du bist seit 5 Quintant hier und doch hast du nicht gesagt. Ich habe dich unterschätzt!“ die Stimme des Generals war ernst. Keith sah ihn weiter wütend an und lies den schock, das er 5 Tage hier war, nicht anmerken. 

Keith überlegte die ganze zeit, ob er überhaupt auf Rettung hoffen konnte. Er wünschte es sich, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das die Blades kamen war gleich null. Es starben täglich Blades und wurden gefangen genommen, aber sie zu retten war zu riskant also konnte Keith eigentlich nur hoffen, das er bald starb damit es ein ende hatte. 

Keith hatte seine Augen geschlossen, er hatte einfach keine Kraft für nichts, wenn seine Hände noch über ihn fest an der Wand wäre, würden sie nur an seiner Seite hängen. Er hätte nicht einmal genug kraft, um den General anzugreifen. 

Er spürte plötzlich was an seinen Lippen und öffnete erschrocken seine Augen. „Das ist nur Wasser, ich brauche dich noch eine Weile!“ kam es von ihm und Keith dachte nach, noch hatte er Hoffnung, das man ihn doch holen würde und so trank er etwas. Es schmeckte tatsächlich wie Wasser und roch auch nicht verdächtig. 

Der General sah ihn noch einmal genau an. Er schien etwas zu überlegen ging aber dann einfach wortlos aus der Zelle. Keith schloss seine Augen und versuchte jetzt zu schlafen. Er vermisste sein Nest und seine Familie. 

Außerdem tat ihn alles einfach nur weh und er hatte solchen Hunger. Er hatte heute Glück und da er so fertig war schlief er schon bald ein. 

 

Lange hatte er nicht geschlafen, dachte er zumindest, denn plötzlich rüttelte jemand an seiner Schulter, Keith schreckte auf sah dann aber einen normalen Galra-Soldaten vor sich. 

Der Soldat sah Keith verwirrt an und erst jetzt bemerkte er, das er Geräusche machte. Hinter dem Soldaten stand ein weiterer, welcher ihn ansah. Keith wusste grade nicht genau was hier passierte und merkte wie noch mehr Geräusche entwischen. 

„Hol den General!“ sagte der Soldat, welcher direkt vor Keith kniete. Der andere ging sofort los und der Soldat vor Keith hob die Hand. Keith zuckte zusammen und chirpte noch mehr. Chirpen, das war es wie Antok es damals nannte. Antok erklärte, das es ein Geräusch eines Kits war, um zu zeigen des es ihm schlecht ging und um sein Rudel zu rufen. 

Plötzlich spürte Keith eine sanfte Berührung am Kopf, der Soldat fing an Keith langsam und zögerlich zu streicheln. Keith verwirrte dies, doch lies nach kurzen nachdenken einfach die Instinkte übernehmen. Egal was er tat, seine Instinkte schienen ihn hier zu helfen.

Als die Tür sich öffnete und der General eintrat sah Keith nicht wütend zu ihm sondern verängstigt, sein Instinkt sagte er solle Angst haben und er tat es. Er chirpte wieder und die Augen des General wurden Groß. 

„RAUS!“ rief er, der Soldat vor Keith zuckte zusammen und ging. Keith sah ihm hinterher, wie er die Tür schloss und der General jetzt auf ihn zu trat. Keith würde den General immer noch gern mit eigenen Händen umbringen, aber er wusste er schaffte es nicht, er wurde tagelang gefoltert, hatte nichts gegessen und war am ende seiner Kräfte, auch durch den Schlafentzug. 

Er dachte nach was das beste wäre und beschloss wieder sein Instinkt übernehmen zu lassen. Er spürte wie er wieder chirpte und versuchte sich klein zu machen. Der General ging langsam vor ihm auf die Knie und diesmal sah es nicht so aus, als wenn er versuchte seine Dominanz auszustrahlen, nein er schien zu versuchen, mit Keith auf eine Höhe zu kommen. 

Keith war dafür dankbar. Er wusste nicht einmal genau was los war aber seine Instinkte übernahmen von mal zu mal mehr. 

„Wie alt bist du?“ fragte der General vor ihm. Keith sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er fragte nach Keiths alter? Was war los aber dann war Keith klar warum, nur Kits chirpten und als teil des Erwachsen Werdens, verlor man die Fähigkeit zu chirpen. 

„18, nein, 19 mittlerweile“ antwortete er zum ersten mal auf eine Frage. Der Galra General schien mehr als nur geschockt. Keith war sich sogar sicher, das er etwas Farbe, aus dem Gesicht verlor, aber er konnte es nicht genau beurteilen. 

„Sie haben dich hier gelassen, ein kleines Kit, wer würde ein Kit zurücklassen?“ kam es fassungslos von seinen gegenüber. Der General streckte eine Hand aus und Keith zuckte zusammen, der General zog die Hand schnell zurück und streckte sie wieder aus, aber dieses mal ganz langsam und vorsichtig. 

Keith beobachtete ihn und als die Hand an den Fesseln ankam, merkte er wie sein Arm fiel, er hatte nicht einmal Kraft ihn zu heben, er war vollkommen fertig. Sein Arm tat ihn grade am meisten weh und wieder chirpte Keith. 

„Pssst!“ kam es sanft vom General. Bei dem zweiten Arm passte er jetzt auf, das er ihn nahm und als er die Fessel löste lies er den Arm langsam herunter. Als alle Fesseln gelöst waren nahm der General ihn hoch und trug ihn aus der Zelle. 

„Mitkommen! Eure Aufgabe ist ihn im Nest zu bewachen!“ sagte er und die Soldaten folgten. Keith wusste nicht genau was los war aber er nahm es einfach an und lies sie machen. 

Nach kurzer zeit wurde keith in einen Nest abgelegt, er fing wieder an zu chirpen, er musste kurz eingeschlafen sein auf den weg den er erinnerte sich nicht an den Weg und das sie einen Raum betraten. Aber hier war er, in einen Mittelgroßen Raum mit einen Nest. Keith wollte nicht in das Nest aber sein Rationales Denken war wie abgeschalten. 

Eine Decke wurde über ihn Gelegt und sein Kopf wurde getätschelt und Keith merkte wie er in den Schlaf sank. Als er wieder aufwachte, saß der General wieder neben ihn, und er bekam sogar etwas zu essen. Keith wusste ncoh immer nicht genau was los war, aebr er nahm es an, er brauchte seine Kraft wenn er entkommen wollte und er hatte jetzt sogar eine Chance dazu. 

Nach dem Essen tätschelte der General wieder seinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Jetzt viel Keith auf das er etwas seltsames im Blick hatte. Keith dachte aber nicht weiter nach, er legte sich hin und schlief wieder. 

Keith selbst wusste auch nicht was mit ihm los war, aber er schien auf Automodus zu laufen und da es Keith damit gut ging lies er es geschehen. Es ging mehrere Tage so, wie Keith feststellte. Immer wenn der General weg war, passten die zwei Soldaten auf und Keith durfte sich sogar frei im Raum bewegen. 

Nach 2 Tagen wurden sie lockerer, scheinbar sahen sie Keith nicht mal als Gefahr an. Keith war es recht so. er verrauchte immer auf seine Instinkte zu hören, den egal was er tat, es war richtig und solange wie er aß und schlafen konnte, gewann er seine Kraft zurück, was seine flucht ermöglichte. 

Nach weiteren 3 Tagen waren sie mehr als nur unachtsam. Der General lies sein Datapad einfach liegen bevor er ging und die Soldaten waren entweder nicht da oder vor der Tür. Keith nahm das Pad und war Thace plötzlich dankbar für die langweiligen stunden, welche er hatte um zu lernen wie man von allen Geräten, verschlüsselte Nachrichten schickte. 

Keith fand mit Hilfe des Pads heraus wo er war, und es waren weitere wichtige Datan darauf, er schickte alles ins Hauptquartier, zusammen mit der Nachricht, das er noch lebte und es ihm noch gut ging. Dann beseitigte er alles was darauf hindeutete, das er das Pad genutzt hatte und legte es so hin wie es vorhin lag. 

Plötzlich hörte er von der Tür aus laute stimmen. Er konzentrierte sich genau um zu hören was los war. 

„Er ist immer noch eine Gefahr und muss beseitigt werden!“ rief jemand. 

„Er ist ein kleines Kit, welches einfach zurückgelassen wurde!“ kam es weiter, das war der General. 

„Ich beseitige ihn jetzt, er ist zu Gefährlich!“ und die Tür ging auf. Keith sah einen Druiden auf ihn zu kommen, er chirpte wieder aber die Galra standen an der Tür und sahen nur zu. Der Druide sah auch anders aus, er musste einen höheren rang inne haben als der General selbst, wenn der General sich nicht gegen ihn stellte. 

Keith wollte grade Kämpfen als sein denken wieder aussetzte und er holte tief Luft, plötzlich lies er einen extremen laut von sich, es überraschte ihn selbst und alles kam kurz zu einen stillstand. Der Druide bewegte sich nach ein paar Ticks wieder und hob einen Dolch, doch bevor er etwas anderes tun konnte wurde sein Arm festgehalten. Er wurde zurück gezogen und plötzlich stach der General zu und vernichtete den Druiden ohne zu zögern. 

Keith sah den Galra zu und war plötzlich in einer Umarmung der drei, sie schnurrten beruhigend und Keith beruhigte sich schnell. Keith schloss seine Augen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Das Buch ist Umfassender als gedacht!“ sagte Keith jetzt. Er hatte ein Buch zu den Thema Galra-Kit und ihre laute. Er wollte wissen warum er tat was er tat auch wenn alle sagten, das Keith es nicht wissen müsste, den es kam natürlicher weise einfach so ohne das Keith etwas davon wusste. 

Keith hatte schon gelernt, das die Laute eines Kit Einfluss auf alle Galra hatten, ob bekannt oder unbekannt war egal, denn genau so wie die Geräusche aus Instinkten kamen, aktivierte es bei älteren Galra Instinkte. 

Keith fand ein Geräusch mehr als Interessant und ging deshalb nochmal zu Ulaz. Ulaz war wie immer da und nahm sich auch zeit für sein Kit.

„He, ich wollte mal wegen den einen Geräusch genau nachfragen, im Buch steht etwas das einfach zu extrem klingt, als das ich es glaube!“ sagte Keith und Zeigte Ulaz die Seite. 

Ulaz las kurz darüber und sah dann zu Keith. „Du meinst der Shrill klingt zu extrem?“ fragte Ulaz noch einmal nach und Keith nickte jetzt. 

Ulaz seufzte lächelnd. „Ich verstehe was du meinst aber es stimmt. Sobald ein Kit einen Shrill los lässt, schaltet es bei älteren Galra alles rationale denken ab, und sie tun alles um das Kit zu schützen. Sie würden sich sogar gegenseitig töten und das Kit schützen.“ erklärte Ulaz. 

„Ein Shrill ist auch sehr selten, Galra Kits werden meist nie in eine Lage gebracht, in welchen sie ein Shrill benötigen da alle Galra versuchen ein Kit schon von Natur aus zu schützen, unser Instinkt lässt es nicht zu, das es einen Kit schlecht geht.“ 

Keith legte den Kopf schräg. „Also wenn ein Kit so ein Geräusch macht wird es automatisch beschützt, egal welcher Galra vor ihm ist?“ fragte er noch einmal nach. 

„Ja, der Galra hat dann nur noch das Bedürfnis das Kit zu schützen und würde dafür einfach alles tun, er denkt nicht einmal darüber nach. Aber auch ohne Shrill folgen Galra ihren Instinkten um ein Kit zu schützen. Es liegt in unserer Biologie und bei einigen ist es stärker als bei anderen.“ sagte Ulaz. 

„Okay ich denke ich habe es verstanden auch wenn ich es extrem finde. Danke Ulaz.“ und so ging Keith wieder in sein Zimmer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith wachte auf und war in einen Knäuel aus Galra. Er fühlte sich groggy aber erinnerte sich wieder an den Shrill. Wie es schien war das was im Buch stand tatsächlich richtig. Er hatte geshrillt und leider gab es tatsächlich auf für ihn einen Nebeneffekt. 

Keith fühlte sich extrem Groggy und fertig aber das war definitiv dem shrill zu zu schulten. Und doch war er dankbar, das sein Instinkt übernommen hatte, denn wäre das nicht passiert, hätte er keine Chance gegen den Druiden gehabt. 

Er sah jetzt zur Seite. Die Soldaten schliefen und als er zur anderen Seite sah, sah er das der General wach war und ihn ansah. Keith sah etwas geschockt zu ihm. Noch hatte er schon etwas angst, Keith hatte keine Waffe und war noch immer nicht in Form. 

„Du wirst uns nichts verraten oder?“ fragte der General zu Keiths Überraschung. Keith sah geschockt zu ihm und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Nein, er wurde keine Informationen heraus geben egal was passierte. 

„Meine Töchter war 20 Jahre älter als du!“ sagte der General plötzlich und bekam wieder einen seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen. Er strich durch Keiths Haare und sah aus, als wäre er weit weg von hier. 

„Sie war so wunderschön und lachte den ganzen Tag. Meine Tochter, mein Mate und ich lebten zusammen in einen kleinen bescheidenen Haus. Es war sehr friedlich und die Tage waren einfach nur voller Freunde.“ sagte er. 

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Keith ohne nachzudenken. 

„Ich verweigerte den Dienst, weil ich zeit mit meiner Tochter verbringen wollte, daraufhin kamen eines Tages Kämpfer des Empire und töteten mein Mate und meine Tochter vor meinen Augen.“ Keith sah eine Träne über das Gesicht des Generals rollen. 

Keith strich die Träne sanft weg, kuschelte sich etwas an ihn an und schnurrte. Egal wie sehr er den General hasste, er hatte tatsächlich seine Gründe zu tun, was er tat. Keith hatte Mitleid mit ihm. 

„Ich vermisse sie jeden Tag und wünschte mir ich könnte sie wieder bei mir haben.“ sagte er und umarmte Keith. „Du hast sicher auch jemand der dich vermisst!“ fragte der General und Keith nickte. 

„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, bald kommen mehr Druiden und irgendwann können wir dir auch nicht helfen, komm mit!“ der General stand jetzt auf und zog Keith nach oben. 

Er ging durch die Gänge des Schiffes und führte Keith zu einen Raum. Keith sah sich etwas um und der General reichte ihn plötzlich seine Sachen. Er hatte nichts außer den Body-Suit an und Keith nahm alles und rüstete sich aus. 

Noch traute Keith allem nicht so ganz aber etwas in ihm sagte, das er den General vertrauen sollte. Als Keith ausgerüstet war, führte der General ihn weiter. 

Nach kurzer zeit kamen sie an den Rettungskapseln an und Keith sah den General mit großen Augen an. 

„Der Pod ist vorbereitet für dich, er hat Nahrung, Wasser und Decken. Auch ein Pad mit Informationen ist dabei und du solltest zu den Planeten fliegen der dort angegeben ist und dort den Pod los werden“ erklärte der General. 

Keith sah hinein und da war tatsächlich essen und alles was er brauchen kann. Der General hatte schon darüber nachgedacht. Eine Perfekte flucht bei der er half. 

„Warum? Wird das nicht Konsequenzen haben?“ kam es von Keith. 

„Außer mein Leben, was mir eigentlich nichts Wert ist, habe ich nichts mehr, das wichtigste in meinen Leben wurde mir genommen.“ stellte der General fest. 

Keith sah zu dem General. Er würde sterben das war klar, den die Flucht war zu perfekt, als das Keith dies allein bewältigen könnte. Er hatte Keith sogar Informationen mit gegeben.

„Komm mit!“ sagte Keith plötzlich ernst und fest entschlossen.

Der General sah ihn erschrocken ein paar Sekunden an und fing an zu lachen. „wolltest du dir nicht mein Kopf holen? Und jetzt willst du das ich mit dir gehen.“ lachte er. 

„Du kannst zu den Blades oder einer der Planeten, welche Voltron befreit hat.“ sagte Keith. Er verstand den General jetzt. Er hatte nichts mehr im Leben und doch konnte Keith ihn nicht einfach sterben lassen. 

„Damit du wirklich hier weg kommst, muss ich hier bleiben.“ sagte er traurig und dann streckte er plötzlich die Hand aus und hielt sie Keith hin, Keith streckte seine geöffnete Hand aus und ihn wurde eine kleine Kette in die Hand gelegt. 

„Ich möchte das du sie hast. Und mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich sterbe wenigsten, weil ich das richtige getan habe, auch wenn es nur einmal war und doch erfüllt mich das mit Glück.“ der Blick des Generals war fest und Keith wollte protestieren doch da wurde er schon in den Pod gestoßen und die Türen schlossen sich. 

„Halt! Wie ist dein Name?“ rief Keith noch, die Lippen des Generals bewegten sich aber Keith hörte nichts, die Tür war zu dicht. Dann war er schon im Weltall. Keith sah noch etwas hinterher aber beschloss dann, das es Zeit war zu fleigen, wenn sie den Pod entdeckten, würden sie Schießen und der General konnte sie nicht ewig aufhalten. 

Keith setzte sich hinter das Steuer und flog los, seine Sicht war etwas verschwommen, von den Tränen in seinen Augen. Er hätte nie gedacht, das er so viel Mitgefühl für einen Soldaten des Empire haben würde. 

Keith schaltete nach stunden des Fliegens den Autopiloten an und aß etwas, er flog 12 Stunden und das obwohl es ihm Nicht so lange vorkam. Dann schaute Keith auf das Datum, und stellte fest das er 2 Wochen weg gewesen war, es kam ihn nicht so lange vor aber doch war er 2 ganze Wochen weg. 

Als Keith sich ans Steuer setzte öffnete er ein Kanal und sah ob er jemanden erreichte. Es wäre gut jemanden zu erreichen bevor er am Planeten zur Zwischenlandung war, dort könnte er abgeholt werden im Notfall ansonsten müsste er sich ein Transportmittel beschaffen. 

Nach 10 Minuten wollte Keith aufgeben als sein Signal auf etwas stieß. „Ich bin Prinzessin Allura, wir haben ihr Notsignal empfangen...“ Keith reagierte sofort. 

„Allura, ich bin es Keith!“ sagte er und er hörte plötzlich mehr als nur Allura im Hintergrund.

„Keith, oh mein Gott. Geht es dir gut?“ kam es sorgenvoll von Shiro. 

„Ja, ich bin auf den Weg zu einen Planeten, um den Pod los zu werden, der wahrscheinlich verfolgt werden kann, könnt ihr mich dort abholen?“ fragte Keith jetzt. 

„Schick nur die Koordinaten und wir kommen sofort.“ kam es wieder von Allura. Keith schickte die Koordinaten und sah das er noch 2 Minuten vom Planeten entfernt war. Das war sehr gut.

„Wir sind gleich da, gib uns 5 Minuten um alles klar zu machen!“ sagte Pidge im Hintergrund. Sie würden sicher gleich ein Wurmloch öffnen.

Keith landete seinen Pod in der Zeit und holte alles was er brauchen könnte heraus. Noch bevor Keith alles hatte, landete das schloss plötzlich fast direkt neben ihn. Keith konnte es kaum erwarten an Bord zu gehen, er hatte alle so sehr vermisst.

Er ging auf das Schloss zu und plötzlich stürmten ihn alle entgegen. Bevor Keith reagieren konnte, war er in einer Gruppenumarmung. 

„Oh mein Gott, Keith, wir haben dich überall gesucht!“ kam es von Hunk.

„Wir dachten es wäre sonst was passiert!“ das war Pidge

„Du kannst uns doch nicht solche Sorgen machen!“ sagte Lance.

„Wir wussten gar nicht, was wir tun sollten!“ kam von Shiro.

„Wir sind so froh das du wieder da bist!“ sagte Allura. 

„Ich bin auch froh wieder da zu sein.“ sagte Keith und konnte gar nicht alle gleichzeitig umarmen. „Lasst uns bitte erst mal ins Schloss dann kann ich euch alles erzählen!“Keith war etwas fertig von allen, und wollte sich schon gern etwas ausruhen.

„Oh ja, wir müssen dir etwas zeigen!“ sagte Pidge aufgeregt und alle nahmen etwas von den Vorräten aus dem Pod mit, da sie es auch nicht einfach verschwenden wollten und gingen ins Schloss. 

Pidge führte Keith ganz aufgeregt durch die Gänge bis sie in der Lounge ankamen. Dort sah Keith ein großes Nest. 

„Wir haben eine Woche daran gebaut aber ich denke jetzt ist es gut geworden!“ sagte Pidge stolz. Keith sah sich das Nest an und ja es war gut aber man sah das es nicht von einen Galra war. Und doch sah es einfach einladend aus. 

„Leg dich rein!“ sagte Hunk aufgeregt. Alle sahen Keith abwartend an und Keith lächelte und ging ins Nest, in welches er sich auch gleich kuschelte. Es war extrem gemütlich und Keith roch das es sogar genutzt wurde von allen. 

„Und?“ kam von Lance. Alle warteten auf etwas. 

Keith lächelte sie an „Es ist einfach perfekt.“ stellte er fest und schon kamen alle mit rein und Kuschelten sich an ihn. 

„Coran, gibt noch den Blades Bescheid, das du hier bist, danach kommt er dich auch begrüßen!“ klärte Allura auf und Keith war froh, das sie daran dachten. Er wollte unbedingt zum Rudel zurück. 

„Erzähl, wie hast du es geschafft zu fliehen und wie haben sie dich überhaupt bekommen?“ fragte Lance. Keith wollte grade erzählen als Coran rein kam. 

„Dein Rudel ist auf den Weg, sie können es kaum erwarten dich zu sehen!“ sagte Coran und setzte sich auch ins Nest. Keith nickte ihm dankend zu. 

Danach fing Keith erst einmal an zu erzählen was passiert war, das er gefoltert wurde, danach das er plötzlich in ein Nest gebracht wurde und wie die Galra sich gegen einen Druiden stellten und auch vom General. 

„Das ist schon hart, ich denke wir können aber den Namen des Generals herausfinden, Pidge hatte erst eine Datenbank der Galra bekommen.“ sagte Shiro und Keith war froh darüber. Er wollte schon wissen, wer ihn gerettet hatte. 

„Gut das du aber wieder da bist, vor allem für dein Rudel!“ kam es erleichtert von Hunk. Keith sah ihn darauf hin fragend an.

„Als das Missionsteam ohne dich wieder kam, hat man uns sofort informiert und eine Suche gestartet.“ sagte Shiro. 

„Ja aber das war scheiße schwer weil der Schiff auf den du warst zur Hälfte hoch ging und alle in ein anderes Schiff kamen und so hatten wir keine Ahnung wo du warst!“ erklärte Lance dann. 

Darum kam keiner zur Hilfe, sie hatten es versucht, aber konnten nicht weil sie ihn nicht fanden. Und Keith hatte schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben gehabt. 

„Oh man das war echt schwer, ich habe alle Datenbanken abgesucht aber nie gab es einen Eintrag über dich aber wir haben acht andere Blades befreien können.“ sagte Pidge jetzt. 

„Die Blades haben in den zwei Wochen insgesamt 87 Schiffe infiltriert und abgesucht. Keiner der Blades wollte ein Pause machen bis sie dich finden könnten und damit meine ich alle Blades, nicht nur dein Rudel.“ kam es von Allura. Keith machte große Augen. 

„Egal was du gemacht hast aber scheinbar hast du das Herz aller Blades gewonnen!“ kam es lachend von Shiro. 

Keith hatte bemerkt, das die Blades sich anders verhielten in seiner nähe hatte sich aber nichts dabei gedacht. Aber wenn er darüber nachdachte... Moment! Wussten alle in der Base das er ein kit war und waren deshalb permanent so nett? Aber im Training behandelten sie ihn nicht anders sie trainierten sogar seit einiger Zeit härter gegen ihn.

„Oh mein Gott! Sie wissen alle das ich ein Kit bin!“ sagte Keith jetzt. Er hatte es erst jetzt richtig bemerkt. 

„Moment, das wusstest du noch nicht?“ fragte Hunk. Auf Keith geschockten Blick lachten alle, außer Keith, los. Scheinbar war es offensichtlich außer für ihn. Aber das war ja nicht das erste mal, das er es nicht bemerkt hatte. So etwas war eben nicht seine Stärke. 

„Ruh dich etwas Aus Keith, du bist sicher erschöpft, wenn dein Rudel kommt schicken wir sie zu dir.“ sagte Allura und Keith kam dem Nach, er ist grade 12 Stunden am Stück geflogen da wäre etwas Erholung gut. 

Er legte sich hin und das Team kuschelte sich um ihn herum. Keith fühlte sich jetzt erst wieder wohl und glitt beruhigt in seinen schlaf. Bei den Galra auf dem Schiff ging das nicht, wahrscheinlich weil sie trotzdem fremde waren. Und das hier war seine Familie.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keith hörte Gemurmel und im Nest war es etwas unruhig. Er spürte wie jemand aufstand und ein anderer kam und das ging eine weile so. Keith öffnete dann die Augen und sah auf. Als er auf Blickte sah er vier vertraute Gesichter vor sich. 

Keith setzte sich sofort auf und umarmte seine vier Väter, er war den tränen nah, verdammt hatte er sie vermisst. Die Vier Umarmten ihn auch gleich, plötzlich spürte er schon wie Antok mit der Zunge durch sein Haar fuhr, und Keith lies es einfach zu. Grooming war zwar nicht seine liebste Beschäftigung, aber es war okay vor allem grade. 

„Wir haben dich so vermisst!“ sagte Kolivan. 

„Ich euch auch!“ kam es von Keith. Er würde sie eine Woche lang nicht mehr los lassen. Sie kuschelten alle vier bis Keith sich endlich etwas mehr beruhigt hatte. 

Ulaz fing dann an ihn zu untersuchen und sah nicht grade Glücklich aus, als er auf das Pad sah. „Deine Rippen sind etwas angebrochen, darum sollten wir uns kümmern und der Rest wird mit genügend ruhe wieder besser werden.“ sagte Ulaz. 

Keith dachte kurz nach, wo er sich verletzt hatte aber dann fiel ihn der Tritt ein ganz am Anfang. Gott er hatte seit 2 Wochen angebrochene Rippen und hatte nichts bemerkt. 

„Allura hat uns schon alles erzählt was passiert ist.“ sagte Antok jetzt und sah ihn unglücklich an. 

„Wie geht es dir Keith?“ fragte Ulaz jetzt. Keith machte einen fragenden laut, Ulaz hatte ihn doch grade untersucht. 

„Es geht um den Shrill Keith, ein Kit-Shrill ist eine starke Belastung für ein Kit und du musst dich sehr unwohl gefühlt haben.“ erklärte Thace. 

Keith viel wieder ein wie schlecht er sich gefühlt hatte nach dem Shrill. „Ich denke jetzt ist alles gut, ich war nur danach etwas Groggy und fertig!“ erklärte Keith. 

Kolivan strich durch sein Haar und lächelte jetzt. „Das ist gut zu hören, aber ich hoffe das du den Shrill nie mehr brauchst. Dafür sorgen wir ab sofort!“ sagte Kolivan.

Keith lies die Worte durch den Kopf gehen und sah geschockt zu Kolivan. „Du lässt mich nicht mehr auf Missionen gehen?“ fragte Keith geschockt. 

„Nein, das meinte er nicht, wir werden nur ab sofort dabei sein, einer von uns, wir haben die Befehlsgewalt, das wir auf dich warten können oder gar noch einmal zurück können wenn etwas ist.“ erklärte Antok. 

„Ich brauche keine Babysitter!“ protestierte Keith sofort. 

„Wir sind nur bei den Missionen dabei, wir passen nicht direkt auf, wir gehen nur sicher das alle zurück kommen!“ sagte Thace jetzt. 

„Aber die Mission...“ Keith wurde unterbrochen. 

„Nein, du bist wichtiger als alle Missionen die wir haben können Keith. Du hast ja keine Ahnung was im Haupturtier los war ohne dich, keiner wollte sich ausruhen, alle wollten dich finden, nicht nur wir.“ sagte Kolivan. 

„Auch wenn es dir nicht bewusst ist, aber du hast die Herzen aller Blades gewonnen und die meisten schon bevor sie wussten das du ein Kit bist. Seit dem Trial damals respektieren sie dich schon und seit sie wissen das du ein Kit bist, wollen dich alle am liebsten beschützen!“ erklärte Ulaz.

„Aber sie behandeln mich doch gar nicht anders.“ sagte Keith verwirrt. 

„Warum auch? Du bist ein super Kämpfer und alle wissen das. Du benötigst kein Babysitter und deshalb behandeln sie dich nicht wie ein Kit!“ sagte Antok.

„Na ja, darüber lässt sich streiten, sie versuchen immer etwas leckeres für keith auf zu heben beim essen!“ sagte Ulaz. 

Oh mein Gott! Tatsächlich, jetzt fiel es Keith auf. Er hatte egal wie spät er kam immer Dessert nach dem essen, eigentlich war das immer weg wenn er zu spät war aber seit einiger zeit hatte er immer etwas. Und Keith dachte sie hätten genug für alle geholt mittlerweile.

„Dir ist es noch gar nicht aufgefallen?“ fragte Kolivan skeptisch und Keith schüttelte den Kopf, er hatte bisher keine Ahnung gehabt. Die vier Galra lachten daraufhin laut los und Keith hatte ein kleines Déjá-vu. Team Voltron hatte vorhin auch gelacht. Keith musste lernen, das offensichtliche zu sehen. 

„Warum ist es für alle offensichtlich nur für mich nicht?“ fragte Keith verwirrt und alle lachten noch mehr. 

„Weil du so etwas nie merkst, Mullet!“ kam es von Lance, welcher sich jetzt mit ins Nest legte. Hunk kam dann auch gleich mit essen für alle zusammen mit Coran, allein konnte Hunk nicht alles tragen. 

Später kam der Rest auch noch und sie schliefen alle zusammen im Nest. Jetzt fühlte sich Keith erst richtig wohl. Seine ganze Familie zusammen im Nest mit ihm, so war es perfekt. 

 

Nach 3 tagen machten sie sich erst zurück in die Base. Keith sollte sich noch vorher ausruhen und das hatte er getan. Er hatte viel Zeit mit allen verbracht aber war auch froh wieder zu den Blades zu kommen. Keith fiel auf, das die Blades an sich auch eine große Familie waren. Vorher war es für Keith nie so offensichtlich gewesen aber jetzt fiel es ihm auf, er vermisste einige von ihnen richtig.

Leider hatte er in den drei tagen nicht den Namen des Generals erfahren können, den die Datanbank war so groß, das drei tage zu wenig waren um sie durch zu sehen. Pidge versprach aber alles durch zu sehen und zu filtern, vielleicht würden sie ihn finden. 

Keith hatte die Kette, des Generals, mit. Er würde sie in sein Zimmer hängen, dort war sie sicher und er könnte sich immer daran erinnern, vor allem weil Keith damit rechnete, das der General wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lebte. 

Auf dem Flug zur Base schlief Keith wieder ein, Ulaz sagte aber es wäre nachdem was er erlebt hatte normal und das er noch viel ruhe brauchte. Keith nahm es einfach hin und schlief immer wenn er müde war, statt sich wach zu halten, wie er es sonst tat. 

Keith wachte auf, weil er spürte wie der Pod landete. Er wusste auch das er auf seinen sitzt eingeschlafen ist und jetzt saß er bei Antok auf dem Schoß. Er musste tief geschlafen haben, da er nicht einmal mitbekam, wie Antok ihn wahrscheinlich hoch hob. 

Antok stand jetzt auf und hielt Keith weiter fest, Keith wollte erst Protestieren aber lies es dann doch. Es war angenehm getragen zu werden und da sowieso alle wussten das er ein Kit war, was sollte es noch wenn Antok ihn etwas trug. Er lehnte sich nähr an und schloss einfach wieder die Augen. 

Als Keith aber viele Stimmen hörte, als sie ausstiegen, öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Er sah dann zu seinen erstaunen, viele Blades dort stehen welche alle zu ihm sahen, jetzt wünschte er sich doch das er protestiert hätte. 

Antok lies sich nicht beirren und trug Keith einfach zu ihrem Nest, Kolivan blieb zurück, wahrscheinlich Informierte er alle über das was geschehen war. Ulaz und Thace kamen aber mit ins Nest und kuschelten sich an Keith an und Keith schlief gleich wieder ein. 

Er hatte dann insgesamt noch vier tage Bettruhe, und Keith beschwerte sich fast gar nicht dagegen. Es war auch immer jemand mit ihm im Nest, das es nicht zu langweilig wurde doch am vierten Tag war es doch etwas monoton. Er hatte mittlerweile alles was er verpasst hatte nachgeholt und viel gab es nicht zu reden sonst. 

Ab Tag vier sollte Keith es noch ruhig angehen, nur 30 Dobosh Training am Tag, aber er durfte in sein Zimmer und sich beschäftigen wenn er keine Lust hatte im Nest zu bleiben, auch konnte er wieder in den Speisesaal essen gehen. 

Zum Mittag ging er endlich das erste mal wieder in den Speiseraum und sofort sahen alle zu Keith. Ihm war das etwas unangenehm aber er konnte sie etwas verstehen, sie hatten sich alle Sorgen gemacht. 

Plötzlich kam ein Blade in seine Richtung, Keith erkannte das Mitglied, es war Ilun. „Keith, es tut mir so leid das wir dich zurück gelassen haben. Bitte verzeih mir, ich wollte das nicht und ich mache mir so schreckliche vorwürfe deswegen.“ 

Keith war kurz geschockt fing sich aber wieder. „Es muss dir nicht leid tun, Ilun. Alles ist jetzt wieder gut und es war weder deine Schuld, noch die von jemand anderen. Ihr habt getan was ihr musstet und ich finde es nicht schlimm.“ sagte Keith und Ilun hatte Tränen in den Augen. 

Keith tat etwas, was gar nicht Typisch für ihn war, er nahm Ilun in den Arm und hoffte das Blade Mitglied zu beruhigen. Es war wirklich Niemand, an dem Schuld, was passiert ist. Es ist passiert und alles ist wieder gut. Keith wusste das alle das taten was von ihnen verlangt war und anders hätte er es gar nicht verlangt. Wäre noch jemand zu seiner Rettung gekommen hätte es schlimmer ausgehen können.

Dann kam plötzlich noch ein Blade und Keith wusste es war einer von der Mission, da standen insgesamt noch drei weitere, alle waren auf der Mission gewesen. Keith nahm alle einmal in den Arm und nach vielen malen sagen, das es ihnen leid tat und Keith immer sagte das es okay war, luden ihnen die vier zu ihren Tisch ein, sie hatten ihn ein Tablett hingestellt und Keith nahm dankend an. 

Nach dem Essen ging er mit ihnen zum Training aber trainierte tatsächlich nur seine 30 Minuten, er merkte danach das er wieder müde war und legte sich in seinen Zimmer hin. Nach einer Stunde gab er es auf und ging ins Nest, es war zwar keiner da aber er legte sich trotzdem hin. Nach 10 Minuten schlief er schon. 

Keith wusste mittlerweile das Nest sehr zu schätzen und liebte es sich einfach hier hin zu legen. Als Keith etwas Neben sich bemerkte, setzte er sich schnell auf. Kolivan sah ihn verständnisvoll an und als er sich wieder hinlegte fing der Galra an ihn zu streicheln. 

„Es wird wohl noch eine Weile brauchen, bis du nicht mehr so stark auf alles reagierst.“ sagte Kolivan. Keith drehte sich zu ihn und kuschelte sich leicht an. 

„Warum bist du eigentlich so früh da?“ fragte Keith, erst als er fragte bemerkte er, das man es falsch verstehen konnte aber Kolivan streichelte weiter über Keith Haare und lächelte leicht. 

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Du neigst dazu dich zu überschätzen und zu viel zu Trainieren. Ich wollte sicher gehen das alles gut ist.“ erklärte Kolivan. Keith konnte nicht verhindern, das er etwas traurig aufsah. „Ich bleibe aber im Nest, ich habe heute nichts mehr zu tun.“ sagte er lächeln. 

Keith versuchte nicht zu sehr zu lächeln aber ein kleines Lächeln blieb auf seinen Lippen. Er mochte es wenn jemand da war, er schlief automatisch besser dadurch. Er kuschelte sich weiter an und schlief wieder. 

Nach 2 Wochen ging es Keith endlich gut genug, das er wieder zu seinen ganz normalen Ablauf übergehen konnte. Mittagsschläfchen waren trotzdem noch Pflicht und Keith mochte es. 

Sein Training lief auch ganz gut, er musste zwar wieder etwas aufholen aber das war nicht grade schwer für Keith. Keith achtete auch ab sofort darauf, wie die Anderen um ihn sich verhielten und Keith wusste nicht, wie es ihn nie auffiel, das alle wussten das er ein Kit war, es war tatsächlich recht offensichtlich. 

Und dadurch das er wusste, das sie es wussten wurde es noch offensichtlicher. Vor allem, wenn er im Aufenthaltsraum war und las, oft kamen Blades zu ihm um zu reden oder zu fragen ob Keith etwas machen wollte. 

Ab und zu spielte er mit den Blades ein paar Gesellschaftsspiele oder Kartenspiele. Aber oft blieb er bei seinen Buch, er mochte aber alle um sich zu haben daher ging er oft in den Aufenthaltsraum und ab und zu gaben ihn ein paar der Blades ein Paar Süßigkeiten. Keith mochte es tatsächlich etwas, vor allem, weil er nicht wusste, wie es mit einer Familie war aber das war echt toll so. 

Ab und zu wachte Keith von Albträumen auf, aber sein Rudel war immer da und beruhigte ihn wieder. Es war nicht selten das jemand Albträume hatte und Keith hatte mitbekommen das alle aus seinen Rudel ab und zu Albträume hatten. Er hatte auch raus gefunden das es ihnen schnell besser ging, wenn er sich neben sie legte. 

Nach 3 weiteren Wochen war er grade beim Training mit Antok. Heute schonte er Keith gar nicht und Keith hatte schon nach 10 Minuten Schwierigkeiten auszuweichen. Aber er wusste genau, das er besser wurde, wenn Antok schon so verbissen kämpfte. 

Nach 30 Minuten war er vollkommen fertig und als er zum Gegenschlag ausholen wollte kam jemand in den Trainingsraum. Keith drehte sich zur Tür und Antok sah auch dahin. Kolivan kam herein und hinter ihm ein anderes Blade Mitglied. 

Keith sah hin und her und brauchte kurz um das neue Mitglied zu erkennen. „Unser neustes Blade Mitglied, er hat gestern sein Trial bestanden, das ist Brav.“ stellte Kolivan vor und Keith glaubte kaum wen er da sah. 

„Ich kann nicht glauben das ihr ein Kit auch durch so eine schreckliche Prüfung geschickt habt!“ sagte er böse an Kolivan gerichtet. 

„Wir wussten nicht das er ein Kit ist, außerdem wurde er von dir gefoltert obwohl er ein Kit ist.“ erwiderte Kolivan mit leisen knurren. 

„Ich hätte auch ein Kit nie auf einer Mission erwartet.“ kam wieder von Brav. 

„Ich denke das reicht dann für heute.“ sagte Antok, tätschelte Keith den Kopf und ging aus dem Raum. Kolivan sah mahnend zu Brav und ging auch. 

„Es freut mich das du es zurück geschafft hast!“ sagte der Ex-General. Keith sah ihn noch immer an, als hätte er ein Geist gesehen. 

„Wie?“ fragte Keith verwirrt. 

„Deine Voltron-Freunde haben mich kurz vor der Exekution gerettet, danach haben sie Kolivan gefragt ob ich zu den Blades kann und Kolivan hat mich an dem Trial teilnehmen lassen und jetzt bin ich hier, du wirst mich nicht einfach los.“ sagte Brav. 

„Na ja, ich muss mir noch dein Kopf holen!“ kam von Keith und er hob sein Dolch. Brav nahm an und trat mit eigenen Schwert gegen Keith an. Nach wenigen Minuten stellte Keith fest, das sie fast gleichstark waren. Brav war etwas stärker oder hielt sich zurück, dessen war sich Keith nicht sicher, aber da Keith mit Antok schon so ein intensives Training hatte, hielt er auch nicht grade lange durch. Nach 20 minuten war der Kampf erst einmal vorbei. 

„Wir sollten es noch mal versuchen wenn du nicht ganz so fertig bist, vielleicht kannst du es ja dann mit mir aufnehmen.“ meinte Brav lachend. 

„Du solltest sehen was ich alles kann wenn ich nicht vollkommen fertig bin!“ sagte Keith herausfordert und Brav freute sich schon jetzt auf den nächsten Kampf. 

Bevor Keith heute zu Abend aß, holte er die Kette und erst dann ging er in den Speisesaal.Er war überrascht, als er sah das Brav allein am Tisch saß und er immer skeptische blicke bekam. 

Keith achtete aber nicht darauf er holte sich essen und saß sich dann brav gegenüber an den Tisch. Er spürte wie alle zu ihm sahen ignorierte es aber. Auch Brav sah ihn verwundert an, hatte aber ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

„Ich bin scheinbar nicht so beliebt hier.“ sagte er sarkastisch. 

„Das wird schon, wenn man durch deine Harte Schale sieht kommt man zu einen weichen Kern.“ sagte Keith und reichte ihm die Kette. Brav sah Keith geschockt an. 

„Ich dachte, du hättest sie entsorgt.“ sagte er überrascht. Keith sah ihn verwirrt an. „Warum solltest du so so etwas behalten, es hat schließlich keinen Wert.“ sagte er, Keith sah ihn geschockt an. 

„Natürlich hat es einen Wert. Die Kette hatte ich bis ich hier ankam immer in meiner nähe und in mein Raum hängt sie bei meinen Bett.“ erklärte Keith und er sah die Tränen in den Augen des Galra. 

„Hast du dir die Bilder angesehen?“ fragte Brav jetzt, Keith schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste das die Kette Bilder wiedergeben konnte, so wie bei Allura mit den Hologramm ihrer Eltern, aber Keith dachte es wäre falsch wenn er die Bilder ansah. 

Brav aktivierte die Kette und zeigte Keith die Bilder, es waren seine Tochter und seine Frau. Für Brav, damals das wichtigste auf der Welt, was ihm genommen wurde, aber jetzt könnte er es dem Empire heimzahlen. Für diese Chance war er dankbar. 

Ilun kam plötzlich auch zu ihnen. Sie fragte nach den Bildern und Brav fing an zu erzählen und kurz darauf war der Tisch gefüllt und Keith wusste, das Brav jetzt ein richtiges Mitglied war. Jetzt wurde er von allen langsam angenommen, jetzt war der erste Schritt gemacht und bald würde er ein Rudel für sich finden. 

Keith ging nach dem Essen wieder zum Nest. Kolivan war schon da und sah abwartend zu Keith. Keith lächelte zu ihn und lies sich ins Nest fallen, er war echt fertig für heute, das Training war etwas intensiver als sonst und er freute sich darauf zu schlafen. 

„Du hast Brav schon akzeptiert, wie ich sehe.“ stellte Kolivan fest. 

„Ja, er ist keiner der Bösen. Aber das weißt du sicherlich!“ sagte Keith und er sah das funkeln in Kolivans Augen. 

Später kam der Rest des Rudels und zusammen kuschelten sich alle ein und Keith hatte eine sehr ruhige Nacht, weder war es unruhig noch träumte er schlecht. Es war einfach Perfekt und Keith fühlte sich wieder wohler, jetzt wo seine Familie wieder größer geworden ist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe es war etwas gut. 
> 
> Lasst gern wieder ein Kommentar da^^


End file.
